In 30 years
by ObSeSsEdWiThSvU
Summary: I don't really have a summery for it..but please R


Disclaimer- Sadly I don't ownany of the characters fromSVU.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

December 5

8:34 pm

Elliots POV

We had just closed a rough case. Munch, Fin, Olivia, and myself had decided to go out for drinks. Munch and Fin were playing pool, and Olivia and I were sitting in a booth drinking beer. I was lost deep in my thoughts until I heard Olivia's sweet quiet voice say, "Elliot".

"Yea?" I ask snapping quickly out of my thoughts.

"Will you promise me something?" She asked.

"Well..it depends on what it is," I relplied.

"If we are ever split up as friends and as partners will you promise me that..." She paused taking a breath. "In 30 years, we will meet here, on the same date and time," She continued.

"Of course, but i highly doubt that we will be split up," I said.

**_End of Flashback_**

xxxx

**30 years later**

**Stabler Residence**

**December 5**

**6:30 am**

**Elliot's POV**

I slowly craw out of bed when my alarm clock went off. My aching legs trembled as my bare feet touched the cold ground. I slowly walked in to the bathroom andlooked inthe mirror. I stood there staring at my wrinkled face, and dark bags under my eyes. Ever since Olivia and I had been split up as partners and had lost touch I haven't been able to sleep and that was nearly 30 years ago. I turned the water on in the showerand I took my clothes off and got in. After my shower I got dressed and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I pick up my cell phone and look at the date I can't believe its been 30 years. I called my voice mail and listened to my messages. I walk into the kitchen and turn the coffee pot on. I walk to the front door. I slowly opened it and bent down to pick up the news paper. I walk back to the kitchen and poor myself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table and read the newspaper. But I wasn't really paying attention to the newspaper, I was more lost in my thoughts.

XXXX

Benson Residence

December 5

6:50 am

Olivia's POV

I slowly climb out of bed, not wanting to wake up. Ever since Elliot and I were split up I can't sleep, I couldn't even get married to my boyfriend 10 years ago, because Elliot was the only man I ever really loved. I never told him, because I was scared he didn't feel the same way.

I walking into the bathroom and turn the shower on and get in. I walk out of the bathroom and get dressed. I walking into the living room and sat on the couch. "_I cant believe its been 30 years, will Elliot even remember our promise?"_ I ask myself. Im not sure that he will remember.

I slowly get up from the couch and slip my shoes and coat on. I walk into the cold winter air. The snow gracefully falling from the sky. I walk to the corner coffee shop and order a cup of coffee. After I got it I slowly began to walk, I don't know where to. I'm to busy lost in my thoughts to even care. When I came out of my thoughts, I was in the park. Somehow the snow began to build up without me even knowing it.

I walk past the 1-6, I stand there and stare at it. I quit 5 years after Cragen died 35 years ago. Now the 1-6 is just a rundown empty building. I can remember walking in everyday greeting everyone with a smile, and seeing Elliot walk in with 4 cups of coffee so we didn't have to drink the coffee Munch made. I miss working there, I really do. I lost touch with everyone after I quit, Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Casey to be exact. Sometimes I hate myself for quitting, but I had to. I couldn't take it anymore, after Cragen died everything just fell apart.

I continue walking, I stopped and looked at my watch it was almost 10am. So I decided to go eat some lunch.

XXXX

BAR

December 5

8pm

Elliot's POV

I sat down in the first booth by the door, the one Olivia and I had sat in 30 years ago. I'm a little nervous to see her. But then again im not to sure she will come. Every time someone walks through the door my heart jumps, thinking it may be her. Finally at 8:30pm, the door opened and shut and the door bell rang. I looked up to see her standing there. She walks over sits down in the seat and smiles. I smile back,"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She replied back.

"How have you been?" I ask her, not really knowing what to say.

"Good I guess, what about you?" She replied using her sweet quiet voice.

"I've been better," I said.

"It's really good to see you again Elliot," She said and smiled at me.

I was kind of shocked that she said that, "Yea it's really good to see you to Olivia," I replied back with a smile.

"So what have you been up to the past 30 years?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh..nothing really just getting old, what about you?" She replied laughing.

"Same, just getting old and waiting for my day to come." I replied.

"Today I was walking, and I walked past the 1-6 today...and I realized how much I miss it." She said kind of randomly.

"Yea, I miss it too, and I miss Cragen, you, Fin, Casey, and surprisingly Munch." I said laughing at the last part.

"Me too, I've missed you alot the past years." She said quietly.

We just sat quietly, both lost in our thoughts for a while. I looked down at my watched to see it was close to 10 o'clock.

"Wow, its 10 o'clock already," I said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Time sure does fly fast when your having fun," She said with a smile.

"Yea," I commented.

"Well..I really should be going," She said as she started to get up.

"Wait, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure..here i'll give you my phone number, so you can call me and let me know what time and stuff." She replied.

"Ok," I said with a smile.

We both stand up, we hugged each other and said our goodbyes.

* * *

Ok im sorry if it was stupid, but it just popped into my head. Please R&R. If you want me to continue please let me know. 

Thanks


End file.
